


Stiles May Be Smart but He Sure is Oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mentions of Sex, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, because size differences are cute, i don't know how to tag, i made stiles tiny, sort of packmom, stiles hates peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Stiles is Derek’s mate and doesn’t even realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles May Be Smart but He Sure is Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! If so, let me know in the comments. :)
> 
> ~~Ha Na

Stiles had just finished making dinner at the newly refurbished Hale house and was currently setting the table while the others sat around it waiting for their food. This was their first pack dinner together after the whole Gerard/Kanima fiasco and it was decided by Derek and Stiles that the pack must learn to work well with each other and bond.

  
Naturally, Derek as the Alpha, sat at the head of the long dining table with Boyd his second in command to his left, followed by Erica who was Boyd’s mate, then Isaac, then Lydia and Jackson. The first chair to Derek’s right was reserved for Stiles, followed by Scott’s, then Allison’s then Danny’s. Danny was a packaged deal when it came to recruiting Lydia and Jackson into the pack.

  
Anyway, Stiles was walking around the table serving everyone and as expected, he served himself first – after serving Derek that is – then proceeded to serve everyone else. As soon as he served Scott the boy’s hand grabbed his fork and dived for his lasagna. Stiles quickly slapped his hand with the wooden spoon he had in his hand.

  
“No, Scott,” Stiles said.

  
“What? Why?” Scott asked, pulling his killer puppy-dog eyes. Stiles shook his head.

  
“I've been researching and I came across a bit on pack dynamics. No one’s allowed to eat until after the Alpha takes his first bite. And if the Alpha has a mate, you have to wait until they take their first bite after the Alpha.” As he said this, Stiles received curious glances from the wolves and humans around him. Stiles just shrugged and took his place on Derek’ right and waited for him to start eating.

  
As soon as Derek took his first bite, Stiles dug into his masterpiece – he loved to cook and was seriously considering becoming a professional chef in the future. He didn't even notice that everyone else only started eating after he did.

A few days later, Stiles was running out of his Jeep to the house, getting soaked instantly by the heavy rain. As soon as he stepped inside the house, he saw that he was the last to arrive. The pack had been doing well since dinner the other night and decided that they should have a pack sleepover once a week. Stiles was late because of the massive traffic jam from his dad’s office. And then his jeep shut off for like half an hour before he could get it to start again. It was not his day.

Stiles shivered as he stood in the doorway not knowing what to do.

  
“Stiles,” Derek greeted, throwing him a towel.

  
“Thanks, Derek.”

  
“Go up to my room. Change your clothes,” was all Derek said before he retreated to the living room where the rest of the pack was.

  
Stiles wasted no time getting to Derek’s room. He was cold right down to the bone and decided to take a hot shower in his Alpha’s en suite bathroom. When he was done, he scrubbed himself dry and went back to Derek’s room to look for clothes. He looked for the most comfy looking ones and ended up putting on a grey sweat pants that was too long for his short legs and too big at the waist. He donned one of Derek’s sweaters that was, like the pants, too big on him. It wasn't Stiles’ fault that he was so tiny. It was Derek’s fault for being so big and muscular.

  
When Stiles hopped down the stairs and into the living room, he immediately plopped down beside Derek, not noticing the new guest. Or the way the wolves sniffed the air as soon he entered. He was too busy being warm and content beside his Alpha/secret crush.

  
Stiles had been harbouring feelings for Derek ever since the pool incident. One might think Stiles wouldn't have saved Derek at the pool due to the amount of times he expressed his hate for Derek but it was surprising, even Stiles was surprised, when he felt the fierce urge to love and protect Derek when the Kanima was circling them around the pool.

That’s when Stile started noticing little things like when the way Derek’s muscles flexed when he was training with the betas or how Derek’s stubble had the ability to look rugged and bad yet angelic at the same time. It wasn't until Stiles started watching the way Derek interacted with the pack and feeling a burst of warmth in his chest (every time) that he realized he was completely and utterly fucked.

  
Stiles glanced sideways at Derek to find him already looking at him. Stiles blushed.

  
“Well, well, well,” came a voice that had Stiles stiffening, “if it isn't the sheriff’s son.”

  
“Peter,” Stiles snarled.

  
“Nice to see you too, Stiles.”

  
“Derek,” Stiles said tugging at Derek’s arm, “what’s he doing here? I don’t like him.”

  
“Oh come now Stiles, it’s been a while,“ Peter said.

  
“Peter,” Derek said, “is just visiting. He found another pack down south to join and just came to town to take care of some things. And as proper werewolf protocol, he has to meet with the local Alpha for permission.” He put a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck to calm him which it did however didn't calm the rising colour in the smaller boy’s cheeks.

  
“Oh, but I still don’t like him,” Stiles stated, leaning into Derek’s touch. “You better keep your distance though. Or I’ll have Derek kill you again. _For good_.”

  
“Derek would you please tell your blushing mate that I’m only going to be here for a couple days getting the things from my old apartment,” Peter said, amusement lacing his voice.

  
“Oh. Wait, what?” Stiles looked up at Derek, confusion written on his face. “M-mate?”

  
Derek ignored Stiles’ question and turned back to Peter. “While you are here, I don’t want you going within 10 feet of my pack. Am I clear?”

  
“Crystal,” came Peter’s response.

  
“Boyd, lead him off the property. The rest of you can go home.”

  
Stiles had completely forgotten that the others were even there and waved goodbye to them as they walked by him to leave. Stiles hung back.

  
“Derek? What did he mean by mate?” Stiles asked as soon as he was sure everyone was gone and out of hearing range.

  
“It means exactly what it means,” Derek replied.

  
“So it’s true? I’m your mate?” Stile’s asked.

  
Derek turned to him and for a second Stiles thought he was going to answer him but Derek just flashed his red eyes and put Stiles over his shoulder – If you ask Stiles he would deny and say it was a manly scream instead of the high pitched squeal he let out – and carried him to his bedroom. Derek dropped the small boy on his bed and crawled on top of him.

  
“I never knew you were this oblivious Stiles,” Derek said. “I mean the signs are there. Just how much did you read up on pack dynamics?”

  
“Just the thing about the Alpha being served first and eating first. And the mate eating right after, before anyone else in the pack.”

  
“If you weren't so oblivious you would have noticed that the pack waited until after you started eating to begin eating. And if you had read further, you would know that the only other person besides the Alpha himself that can enter the Alpha’s quarters is the Alpha’s mate.”

  
“But Derek, y-you don’t like me like that,” Stiles said, feeling saddened by the thought. Derek just laughed, a heavenly sound.

  
“Stiles, you make me crazy the way babble to yourself and dance around when you cook for the pack. The way you’re so protective of the betas, the way you take care of them, of me. The way you smell and look in my clothes. God, Stiles. You’re so fucking tiny and ready to be dominated.”

  
At that Stiles found himself baring his neck and whispering, “Derek, please.”

  
Derek attacked his neck, biting and sucking, leaving multiple red marks for all the world to see. He trailed his tongue along Stiles’ jaw until their lips connected. The kiss was slow and languid until Derek asked for entrance which was immediately granted. As Stiles’ mouth was dominated by Derek’s, he moaned filthy little moans that had Derek getting rock hard. Derek tugged at the hem of Stiles’ – well his – shirt asking permission.

Stiles nodded.

 

When Stiles woke up the morning after with a warm werewolf spooning him, a sore ass and a huge mating bite on his neck, he couldn't be more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 29/04/2014


End file.
